


Some stories about...

by Soya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya





	1. ONER(BC221) () ЮэЮэ/Бу Фань () Постапокалиптика, Драма

Над Хасимой небо сгущается плотным черным полотном. Гудящий ветер насвистывает ироничную мелодию, будто гимн острова. Ледяные волны разбиваются о скалы, норовя сломать многолетнюю защиту. Разруха и смерть - все, чем может похвастаться клочок жизни среди моря. Пустые лица выживших, для которых нет места там, за пределами стен. Каждый борется за «свое» как умеет. Каждый выживает как может и осуждать за чужую смерть никто не станет.   
  
Над Хасимой солнце никогда не восходит. Там потрёпанные временем души пытаются найти покой, но каждый раз спотыкаются о собственные несбывшиеся надежды. У Хасимы своя история, о которой могли бы написать множество книг, но там, за пределом, предпочитают не говорить об острове вслух.   
  
\- Если мы когда-нибудь выберемся, я хотел бы увидеть море. – Голос Бу Фаня звучит хрипло, устало. Юэ смотрит на него непонимающе, перебирая отросшие пряди, и подушечками ведет по носу.   
  
\- Мы живём у самого моря, - тихо говорит Юэ. – Тебе этого не достаточно? – он касается кончиками пальцев подрагивающих ресниц и прикрывает глаза.   
  
\- Я хочу увидеть настоящее море, - перехватывая теплую ладонь, шепчет Бу Фань. – Теплое. Чтобы от него не веяло смертью. Я хочу увидеть сквозь толщу воды жизнь на глубине. Хочу почувствовать его запах и вкус. – Бу Фань рисует на ладони Юэ невидимые узоры.   
  
\- Оно соленное и невкусное, - переплетая пальцы с буфаневыми, отвечает Юэ. – Как слёзы.   
  
\- А что если там, за пределом, у него другой вкус? – Бу Фань открывает глаза и садится. Поворачивается к Юэ и смотрит в глаза. Они у Бу Фаня черные, как уголь, и в них надежда. – Что если там...   
  
Юэ хотелось бы верить.   
  
\- Ты совсем перестал мечтать, - говорит Бу Фань. Придвигается ближе, касаясь пыльными ладонями бледного лица, и лбом утыкается в лоб Юэ. Заглядывает в самую душу. Сухими губами мажет по щеке и утыкается носом в шею. – Ты пахнешь свободой, - шепчет Бу Фань.   
  
Юэ прижимает его к себе, запуская ладони под одежду, и оглаживает спину. Целует волосы и трется носом о щеку. Юэ не знает, как пахнет свобода. Но знает, что у нее точно вкус буфаневых губ. Юэ не перестал мечтать - просто у него есть Бу Фань, и это больше, чем он мог бы себе позволить.   
  
Губы Бу Фаня мягкие и податливые. Юэ целует осторожно, пробует на вкус, словно впервые, и гладит Бу Фаня по щеке. Притягивает его ближе, усаживая на колени, и смотрит снизу вверх, потому что Бу Фань выше, но в глазах Юэ все еще такой ребенок.   
  
Юэ обхватывает ладонями лицо Бу Фаня, заставляя наклониться, и целует закрытые веки. Бу Фань таки ребенок. Бубнит что-то о том, что это к расставанию, а Юэ даже представить не может себя без Бу Фаня.   
  
\- Это все глупые суеверия, - улыбается Юэ. Бегает взглядом по нахмуренному лицу и хрипло смеется.   
  
\- Ты глупый, - упираясь ладонями в грудь, отвечает Бу Фань, но за поцелуем тянется.   
  
Над Хасимой снова гремит неистово. Небо падает на землю, взрываясь яркими вспышками, а воздух тяжёлый, давящий. Сквозняк пробирается в пустую комнату сквозь трещины в стеклах, а за пределом бетонного ограждения восходит солнце. Там жизнь имеет иное значение. Но это совсем не важно. Все, что имеет значение здесь, - это собственная свобода. И свобода Юэ заключена только в одном...


	2. NINE PERCENT () Цай Сюкунь/Чжу Чжентин () Романтика, Флафф

Осень слишком тоскливое время года, думается Чжентину, когда он заваривает себе третью кружку имбирного чая. Кладет ложку мёда, пару ломтиков лимона, а для полноты картины и осеннего настроения добавляет палочку корицы.   
  
За окном второй день непрестанно льет дождь, и дальше просторной веранды, где горит камин, Чжентин выходить отказывается. Огромное плетеное кресло устроено мягкой подушкой и теплым пледом. Чжентин ставит чашку на стеклянный столик, где до этого оставил книгу, и устраивается в кресле поудобнее. Подтягивает под себя ноги и кутается в плед.   
  
Растянутый свитер цвета лазури пахнет теплом и морем. Чжентин натягивает рукава по самые кончики пальцев и прячет нос в высоком вороте. Вдыхает любимый запах и прикрывает глаза. В голове шумит прибой, а в носу начинает приятно щекотать. Чжентин едва заметно улыбается. После открывает глаза и, взяв со стола телефон, отправляет короткое «скучаю» и возвращает телефон на место.   
  
Ответ приходит сразу же. Чжентин улыбается и касается пальцами экрана. У Сюйкуня важная конференция в Нью-Йорке, куда он укатил неделю назад, но тот факт, что он всегда отвечает на сообщения Чжентина тот час же, греет сердце и заставляет его стучать чаще.   
  
Чжентин отвлекается, чувствуя как в ногу впивается что-то острое, хоть и не сильно. Подбирает ноги ближе и замечает рыжую мохнатую морду, просящую взять его на руки. Чжентин хлопает по коленям, и кот тут же оказывается на нем. Касается холодным мокрым носом ладони Чжентина и начинает топтать лапами мягкий плед.   
  
\- Ты тоже скучаешь, - то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Чжентин, поглаживая кота за ухом и перебирая пальцами мягкую шерсть на холке. - Наш папа скоро вернется, - вздыхает Чжентин и, стягивая со стола телефон, делает фото. Отправляет Сюйкуню и наконец делает первый глоток слегка остывшего чая.   
  
На губах остаётся сладковатый привкус мёда, а кончик языка приятно щиплет кислинкой. Чжентин вдыхает ароматный запах и блаженно улыбается. За окном продолжают танцевать под музыку ветра холодные капли сентябрьского дождя, и Чжентин с нетерпением ждёт прихода бабьего лета.   
  
«Мы ведь поедем кататься на велосипедах, когда ты вернешься?», отправляет Чжентин и берет со стола книгу. Открывает на вложенной закладке и тихо смеется. Фотография, на которой они всем семейством - он с Сюйкунем и рыжий проныра - ездили на рыбалку. Чжентин помнит, как тогда он словил его первую, пусть и маленькую, но рыбу. В тот день ярко светило солнце, хоть на дворе и была середина марта, но на деревьях уже начали распускаться зеленые почки. Чжентин тогда сделал много фотографий, и та, что сейчас была вложена в его книгу, стала его любимой.   
  
Телефон вибрирует рядом с чашкой, и Чжентин открывает сообщение. В нем голосовое, в котором Сюйкунь говорит шепотом, и Чжентин прячет смех в вороте свитера, легко дергая кота за ухо.   
  
\- Он пообещал, что мы поедем в лес, - тихо говорит Чжентин, продолжая обращаться к коту, и вздрагивает, когда за окном раздаются раскаты грома. Чжентин боится грозы, и он впервые остается в такую погоду один. – Пойдем в комнату, - отчего-то шепчет Чжентин и, сгребая в охапку кота, выходит с веранды, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.   
  
В комнате пахнет дождем и липой. Чжентин подходит к музыкальному центру и, порывшись па полке, включает тихую мелодию. Квартира наполняется приятными звуками скрипки и пианино. Где-то на бэк вокале играет по карнизу дождь, и совсем немного, но хочется спать.   
  
Чжентин укладывается на смятую после сна постель и утыкается носом в подушку Сюйкуня, вдыхая родной запах моря. Кровать кажется слишком большой для него одного, и становится как-то одиноко. Чжентин знает, что это ненадолго, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Дни без Сюйкуня кажутся ему слишком бесконечными и пустыми.   
  
Одна мелодия сменяется другой, и так до тех пор, пока Чжентин не засыпает, убаюканный размеренным урчанием кота и мелодией саксофона.   
  
  
  
Чжентин чувствует, как щеки касаются холодные пальцы, и разлепляет глаза. Пытается сфокусировать сонный взгляд и чувствует на кончике носа теплый поцелуй таких знакомых губ. Чжентин думает, что ему это снится, и пальцами хватается за пиджак Сюйкуня. Жмётся ближе и утыкается носом в шею.   
  
От Сюйкуня пахнет любимым одеколоном и дождем. Щеки его холодные, но сам он теплый и родной. Чжентин что-то шепчет неразборчиво и чувствует, как его гладят по волосам. Сюйкунь обнимает крепко, как только он умеет, и оставляет короткие поцелуи на макушке.   
  
\- Это правда ты? – шепотом интересуется Чжентин и крепче хватается за Сюйкуня, будто тот сейчас исчезнет.   
  
\- Правда я, - с улыбкой отвечает Сюйкунь и слегка отодвигается, чтобы заглянуть Чжентину в лицо.   
  
\- И никуда не исчезнешь? – Чжентин тыкает Сюйкуня в щеку и смеётся, бросаясь тому на шею. Валит на кровать и укладывается сверху, ладонями обхватив лицо. Целует щеки, нос, подбородок и останавливается в миллиметре от губ, за которыми безумно скучал. Заглядывает Сюйкуню в глаза и тихо шепчет: – Красивый мой, - Чжентин оставляет первое касание и скользит по губам кончиком языка.   
  
Руки Сюйкуня прохладные, и Чжентин вздрагивает, когда ладони пробираются под полы растянутого свитера. Оглаживает спину и прижимает ближе. Сюйкунь трется носом о нос Чжентина и зубами легонько ловит нижнюю губу. Ладонью ведет выше, путая в волосах пальцы, и переворачивает Чжентина на спину, поглаживая щеку и губы.   
  
\- Мой мальчик, - тихо шепчет Сюйкунь и целует. Осторожно, будто Чжентин в его руках самый дорогой и хрупкий хрусталь. Отстраняется и смотрит на Чжентина глазами, полными нежности. Получает в ответ такой же теплый взгляд янтарных глаз и укладывается набок, прижимая Чжентина к себе.   
  
  
  
Где-то за окном дождь усиливается в разы сильнее, а из колонок на повторе звучит легкая джазовая мелодия. Небо громыхает и пылает яркими молниями, но Чжентину совсем не страшно. В крепких объятиях с запахом моря и дождя Чжентин чувствует себя в безопасности. Он чувствует себя самым счастливым. И если его спросить, что по его мнению значит «счастье», он без заминки ответит, что это имбирный чай, рыжий наглый кот под боком и сильные руки, которые никогда не отпустят.


	3. NINE PERCENT () Линон/Чжанцзин () Флафф, Омегаверс

Линон просыпается от громких стуков, а уже спустя минуту от соседей сверху доносятся раздражающие звуки дрели. Он протягивает руку и шарит по прикроватной тумбочке. Находит свой телефон и смотрит на время. Девять чертовых часов утра. Суббота. Кажется, сегодня Линон впервые совершит убийство. 

Он стекает с кровати бесформенной лужей и под звучные маты едва не летит на пол, споткнувшись о собственные разбросанные вещи. Буцает ногой тапочки и плетется в сторону ванной комнаты. Холодная вода приводит немного в чувство. Под глазами залегли темные круги, и Линон хлопает себя по щекам, чтобы хоть как-то проснуться. 

Он вернулся домой только утром и явно не ожидал, что кто-то подложит ему такую свинью. Кроме того, что едва не получил в клубе от Сюйкуня за то, что шептался с его омегой, так еще и соседи решили устроить утреннюю вечеринку. 

Линон возвращается в спальню и натягивает джинсы. Нога застревает в одной из подранных штанин, и аккуратная дырка на колене теперь становится целым кратером вулкана. Линон закатывает глаза. Какого черта он вообще купил эти подранные вещи? Это все чертов Чжентин со своими «модными» трендами. 

Верх Линон решает благополучно оставить нагим. Разобраться с соседями, которые в такую рань отняли последнюю возможность поспать, – сейчас в приоритете. 

Линон натягивает на ноги кеды, загибая задники, и вываливается в подъезд. Твердым шагом и намереньем «убивать» взлетает на этаж выше и буквально приклеивает палец к звонку. 

Дверной замок щелкает с характерным звуком, и Линон открывает было рот, чтобы выдать подготовленную тираду. Но рот, впрочем, он сразу же и закрывает, а потом моргает часто и издает нечленораздельный хлюп. В нос ударяет приятный запах выпечки, прям как в детстве, и Линону приходится опустить голову, чтобы встретится с перепуганными глазами парня, лицо которого измазано побелкой. Робкая улыбка и пунцовые пятна на молочной коже. Линон вспоминает, что футболку он оставил дома, а омега перед ним явно смущен. 

Линон забывает, что собственно хотел сказать и зачем пришел. Рассматривает парня перед собой и уже готов простить этого милашку, даже если он устроит атомную войну в шесть утра у Линона возле кровати. 

\- Кто там, Чжанцзин? – из-за спины маленького омеги выруливает высокий статный альфа и окидывает Линона изучающим взглядом. Задвигает омегу за спину и вопросительно выгибает бровь. – Вы что-то хотели? 

Линон думает, что к черту любовь. Потому что даже этот прекрасный омега с запахом свежей выпечки уже занят. Линон расправляет плечи и делает шаг вперед. Выдает все же тираду о том, что совесть надо иметь и думать, прежде чем затевать ремонт с утра пораньше и смеряет альфу недовольным взглядом. 

\- Приносим свои извинения, - спокойно отвечают ему, и перед носом Линона закрывается дверь. 

Линон остается стоять на пороге, сжимая кулаки, а после решает просто вернуться в квартиру и заесть очередную неудавшуюся любовь, которая закончилась, так и не начавшись. 

На часах половина девятого вечера. По телевизору вторая часть любимого фильма «Дети шпионов». Линон поедает заказанную пиццу и запивает все лимонадом. Просмотр прерывает звонок в дверь, и Линон со вздохом отставляет еду и плетется открывать. 

Его второй раз за день окутывает приятный запах выпечки, а застенчивая улыбка на лице нового соседа сверху заставляет ладони потеть, как у мальчишки. Хочется коснуться слегка пухлых щечек или просто обнять крепко и никогда не выпускать из рук. Линон мысленно, но очень тяжело вздыхает и делает шаг назад, приглашая гостя войти. 

\- Я пришел извиниться, - совсем тихо говорит Чжанцзин, Линон запомнил его имя очень хорошо. – Утром мой брат... 

\- Брат? – Линон выкрикивает слишком громко, чем явно пугает парня, и чешет затылок. – Прости, но тебе не за что извиняться. Сам виноват. – Он улыбается и смотрит на Чжанцзина сверху вниз. Хочет коснуться застенчивой улыбки губами, а в носу приятно щекочет сладковатый аромат с нотками корицы. 

\- Это вам, - Чжанцзин протягивает Линону небольшую тарелку с еще теплыми булочками и закусывает губу. 

Линон забирает тарелку из рук и подносит к лицу. Вдыхает сладкий аромат и смотрит на топчущегося на пороге парня. 

\- Может, чаю? – предлагает Линон, совсем забыв о том, что чай в его доме не водился никогда. Он очень надеется, что омега примет приглашение, но где-то снизу раздается уже знакомый голос, и через минуту за спиной омеги вырисовывается тот самый брат. 

\- Булочек для тебя будет вполне достаточно, - серьезным тоном говорит он, придвигая Чжанцзина ближе. 

\- Янчжунь! – бубнит Чжанцзин и легонько толкает брата локтем. – Веди себя нормально! – Он разворачивается к брату и подталкивает к лестнице. – Вы извините нас, мы пойдем. – Чжанцзин оборачивается к Линону и дарит ему еще одну смущенную, но такую солнечную, улыбку, что внутри Линона что-то переворачивается. И он понимает, что готов на все, чтобы этот омега стал его. 

\- Тогда как-нибудь в следующий раз, - улыбается Линон и подмигивает. Переводит взгляд на недовольно пыхтящего «охранника» в лице Янчжуня и усмехается. 

Янчжунь буквально утаскивает брата домой, ясно дав понять Линону, что просто не будет. Но Линон и не против. Чжанцзин слишком замечательный, чтобы заполучить его просто так. И Линон готов доказать, что он достоин быть рядом с ним.


	4. NINE PERCENT () Цай Сюйкунь/Чжу Чжентин () Рейтинг

Зал взрывается оглушающими аплодисментами. Отовсюду звучит одно единственное имя, а край сцены завален цветами. Сюйкунь кланяется зрителям, даже не пытаясь разглядеть десятки незнакомых лиц, и в сопровождении восторженных криков спускается за кулисы. Вручает букеты менеджеру и, лавируя между персоналом, скрывается в гримерке.   
  
Голова гудит от криков толпы, а тело ломит от усталости. Последнее выступление всегда самое тяжелое, но теперь Сюйкунь хочет поскорее стащить с себя ненавистный костюм и выбросить его к чертям.   
  
В гримерке свет угасает на минимум, а за спиной раздаются тихие, почти неслышные шаги. Сюйкунь не оборачивается. Продолжает возиться с костюмом, пока не чувствует, как его обнимают за пояс.   
  
\- Я скучал, - у самого уха звучит приятный голос, который Сюйкунь так давно хотел услышать. – Ты был великолепен. – По кромке уха скользит влажный кончик языка, и Сюйкунь едва заметно улыбается, разворачиваясь в чужих объятиях.   
  
На Чжентине строгий костюм, а волосы уложены в легком беспорядке. Как всегда сияющая улыбка влажных губ и хитрый прищур. Он тянется тонкими пальцами к застежкам сценического костюма и ловким движением стягивает его с плеч Сюйкуня. Рассматривает его, будто видит впервые, и кончиками пальцев скользит по груди, ниже, цепляя за кромку штанов.   
  
\- Такой красивый, - Чжентин делает шаг вперед, обжигая вымазанные в красный губы горячим дыханием, и мажет по ним языком. Прикрывает глаза, когда ладонь Сюйкуня обхватывает лицо, и трется о нее щекой.   
  
Сюйкунь усмехается, наклоняя голову набок, и развязывает туго затянутый галстук на шее Чжентина. Отбрасывает в сторону и отправляет туда же пиджак.   
  
\- Ты же специально пришел? – шепчет на ухо Сюйкунь и подталкивает Чжентина к столу, заставляя опереться бедрами. Кусает мочку уха, справляясь с пуговицами на белой рубашке, и спускается поцелуями к плечу. Оглаживает бока, слегка надавливая на ребра, и запускает пальцы в волосы.   
  
Чжентину приходится откинуть голову назад, открывая длинную шею, а на губах играет улыбка. Глаза блестят от желания, и Сюйкунь не смеет лишать его того, за чем Чжентин сюда явился.   
  
\- Ты ведь не потерпишь до дома, - говорит Сюйкунь и разворачивает Чжентина спиной к себе. Целует шею, поднимаясь поцелуями к скулам, пока руки скользят вниз, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и пуговицу фирменных брюк. – Какой нетерпеливый, - усмехается Сюйкунь, чувствуя чужое возбуждение. Нарочито медленно оглаживает пах, пока Чжентин пальцами цепляется за края стола.   
  
У самого Сюйкуня в штанах та же проблема, но он не может лишить себя возможности помучить Чжентина. Они не виделись слишком давно из-за работы обоих, и сейчас Сюйкунь хочет целиком и полностью насладиться своим сладким мальчиком.   
  
\- Сюйкунь, ты... – последние звуки тонут в тихом всхлипе, когда ладонь Сюйкуня наконец обхватывает твердый ствол. Чжентин откидывает голову на плечо Сюйкуня, ловит губами воздух и тихо постанывает, когда Сюйкунь проводит по члену ладонью.   
  
\- Поможешь? – Сюйкунь подносит к губам Чжентина ладонь, в которой только что был член, и касается двумя пальцами губ. Заставляет раскрыть губы и чувствует, как между пальцев скользит горячий язык.   
  
Чжентин берет запястье Сюйкуня и обхватывает губами пальцы. Посасывает их, играя с фалангами, и ведет языком по всей ладони.   
  
Сюйкунь не мешает ему. Целует каждую из родинок, что на плечах Чжентина. Ведет носом чуть выше лопаток и утыкается в волосы на затылке. От Чжентина пахнет сюйкуневым шампунем, и от этого по телу бегут мурашки. Сюйкунь ощущает, как его руку возвращают на крепкий член, и сжимает ладонь сильнее, заставляя Чжентина обернуться к нему.   
  
Чжентин поворачивает голову и пальцами мажет по размазанному на губах Сюйкуня гриму. Он подрагивает в крепких руках и тянется к твердым губам, желая почувствовать Сюйкуня на вкус.   
  
Сюйкунь двигает рукой нарочито медленно, сжимая в руке член Чжентина, и обхватывает кольцом пальцев у самой головки. Поглаживает большим пальцем, размазывая выступившую смазку. Отнимает руку и мажет по губам Чжентина, тут же возвращая руку на место и увлекая Чжентина в долгий, тягучий поцелуй. Чжентин все такой же сладкий и желанный.   
Чжентин выгибается в руках Сюйкуня и трется о него бедрами. Сквозь рваные поцелуи просит быстрее, просит больше, но Сюйкуню нравится, как извивается в его руках Чжентин.   
  
Ему нравится, как он кусает покрасневшие исцелованные губы, стараясь заглушить стоны. Нравится, как дергается его кадык, когда он пытается удержать рвущееся наружу наслаждение. Сюйкунь слизывает капельку пота, что катится по виску Чжентина, и крепче сжимает ладонь. Продолжает медленные движения и заставляет Чжентина таять от желания.   
  
Сюйкунь поглаживает низ живота одной рукой, не давая Чжентину упасть, и кусает выпирающие косточки на плечах. Оставляет алеющие пятна, которые позже скроются под рубашкой, и шепчет у самого уха, как сильно скучал. Сюйкунь рассказывает Чжентину, как будет брать его в их кровати, и у самого от желания подгибаются пальцы ног. Он так долго не видел Чжентина из-за чертовой работы, что кажется, будто прошла целая вечность.   
  
Движения руки становится быстрее. Чуть рваные, как и выдохи Чжентина. Он стонет так сладко, что у Сюйкуня сосет под ложечкой от собственного, давящего в штанах возбуждения и мыслей, как он наконец почувствует своего мальчика полностью.   
  
\- Сюйкунь! – Чжентин пытается сам подстроить ритм, но Сюйкунь держит крепко. Поворачивает лицо Чжентина к себе и ловит губами его припухшие губы. Скользит языком между ними и целует. Подводит Чжентина к самому краю, но все еще не дает упасть. Ему эгоистично хочется держать Чжентина ближе. Хочется продлить его пытку и подарить такое долгожданное наслаждение. – Умоляю, - сквозь поцелуй скулит Чжентин и дрожит в крепких объятиях, пачкая руку Сюйкуня.   
  
Сюйкунь держит крепко, давая почувствовать опору, и целует шею, спину, везде, куда достанет. Разворачивает тяжело дышащего Чжентина к себе и подхватывает на руки, укладывая на диван. Вытирает руки салфетками, приводит в порядок самого Чжентина и присаживается перед диваном на колени.   
  
Кончиками пальцев Сюйкунь скользит по лицу, что блестит от пота в тусклом свете гримерки. Ведет по носу, губам. Рисует каждую линию. Нависает сверху и целует. Медленно. Аккуратно. Будто боится, что это причинит боль.   
  
Чжентин цепляется ладонями за широкие плечи и тянет к себе. Заставляет Сюйкуня забраться к нему на диван и обнимает. Так крепко, будто Сюйкунь всего лишь иллюзия, которая вот-вот исчезнет. Чжентин утыкается носом в шею, ведет языком по выпирающему кадыку и поглаживает спину ладонями. Тянется пальцами к молнии на брюках, но его останавливает ладонь Сюйкуня.   
  
\- Дома, - тихо шепчет Сюйкунь и целует в губы. Гладит лицо и смотрит в глаза, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку, которая давным-давно отпечаталась на подкорке его памяти.   
  
\- Мой, - тихо шепчет Чжентин и кладет ладонь Сюйкуню на грудь. Улыбается устало и трется носом о подбородок.   
  
\- Родной мой, - Сюйкунь улыбается в ответ и прижимает Чжентина к себе. Мечтает как можно скорее оказаться у них дома и на ближайший месяц забыть о работе, посвятив себя целиком и полностью своему мальчику.


	5. ONER(BC221) () ЮэЮэ/Бу Фань () Ангст

У них целая история. Такие сметают многотысячными тиражами с полок книжных магазинов и слепо верят, что так бывает только в книжках. У них целая история без эпилога, и каждый надеется на продолжение. То ли дешевая драма, то ли комедия. Никто не может дать ответа. Слишком много условностей, ожиданий. Но отвечать за них абсолютно некому.   
  
У них десятки альбомов на антресолях с выцветшими фото и пожелтевшими страницами. С сотнями коротких воспоминаний и глупыми подписями, потому что это вроде как выглядит мило. Так правильно и так нужно. В коробках, там же, хранятся всякие ненужные вещи вроде билетов в кино или открыток с пожеланиями. Но это всего лишь маленькие кусочки, из которых собрана та самая история, за которую кто-то отдаст двадцать баксов, забрав с прилавка последний экземпляр.   
  
У них с десяток неотвеченных входящих, забитая голосовая почта и автоответчик больше не посылает гудки. Телефоны отключены за неуплату, а на плите пригоревший чайник. В их общей квартире больше не пахнет ландышами, потому что кто-то ненавидит их так же, как зиму. А на столе треснутая кружка недопитого кофе, которую просто жалко выбросить в мусор.   
  
Выбросить жалко не только кружку. Сожаления вообще штука опасная, и они знают об этом как никто другой. Каждый запирается в собственном мирке, который строит впопыхах. Потому что до того мир был один на двоих. Огромный, светлый и надежный. Теперь от него только разрухи, мурашки по коже и мешки под глазами.   
  
Каждый пытается жить своей жизнью. Создает иллюзию вселенского счастья, и эта фальшь окутывает их квартиру тонкой багровой вуалью, под которой целая разбитая вселенная гибнет в недрах черной дыры.   
  
Они не кричат друг на друга, не ругаются и даже не бьют посуду. Все тарелки на кухне целы, на коже ни единой царапины, а в памяти ни одного дурного слова, брошенного с горяча. И это так чертовски больно, так крошит. Потому что лучше бы ругались, кричали и, может, даже подрались бы разок. А так. Сплошное безразличие, тонущее в общих воспоминаниях.   
  
Очередной день проходит не мимо, а сквозь. Календарные листы больше некому срывать, а на запотевшем стекле в ванной никто не пишет дурацких посланий, что когда-то грели душу и заставляли светиться улыбкой. Нет ничего, что могло бы удерживать их рядом друг с другом, и эта привычка, въевшаяся под кожу, как медленный яд загоняет в могилу.   
  
И наверняка кто-то должен быть сильнее, так всегда бывает. Кто-то ведь всегда остается проигравшим, а кто-то выходит победителем. Только вырваться из клетки, в которой они себя заперли, оказывается сложнее, чем кажется. Слишком много обещаний было дано. Слишком крепкая нить на кончиках мизинцев связывает судьбой. И настоящий страх остаться одному в своей собственной пустоте сжимает пальцы на горле.   
  
\- Как думаешь, у нас будет хеппи-энд? – совсем тихо, неуверенно, но хочется слышать в этом надежду. А еще хочется ответить, что да, как же иначе. Только на кончике языка крутится обязательное «наверно», и оно все портит.   
  
\- Если нашу историю назовут сказкой, то скорее всего. Сказки всегда заканчиваются хэппи-эндом. – И есть в этом доля правды, потому что сказки действительно всегда со счастливым концом. Проблема только в том, что их история нихрена не сказка, и они, как авторы, где-то конкретно проебались.


	6. NINE PERCENT () Цай Сюкунь/Чжу Чжентин () Романтика, Флафф

Сюйкунь прячет улыбку в кулаке и смотрит на Чжентина из-под спадающей на глаза челки. Тихо смеется и листает снимки в фотоаппарате. Просматривает фото танцующего Чжентина и не может перестать думать о том, насколько тот прекрасен и нежен.   
  
Чжентин кружит по гостиной в одной рубашке и та сползает с плеча, оголяя родинки на шее, и молочную кожу. Он улыбается, счастливо, и смеется. Вскидывает руки вверх и подпевает какой-то французской певице, чья песня играет по радио. За окном улицы Парижа умываются любовью и лаской солнечных лучей, а в квартирке на последнем этаже, под самой крышей трехэтажного дома, пахнет пионами и кофе.   
  
Через приоткрытые балконные двери в комнату забирается легкий майский ветерок. Узкие улочки заполняются гомоном голосов. Мимы начинают утреннее представление. А воздух пропитан ароматами выпечки.   
  
Сюйкунь делает еще несколько снимков Чжентина, а после откладывает фотоаппарат на диван. Поднимается и медленно подходит к Чжентину. Ловит запястье и тянет на себя. Обнимает и поглаживает по щеке, заглядывая в глаза.   
  
Чжентин кончиками пальцев ведет по груди Сюйкуня и скользит по шее. Путает пальцы в волосах и придвигается ближе. Губами касается уголка рта. Проводит сухими губами по щеке и обнимает за шею.   
  
Сюйкунь наклоняет голову чуть набок и наблюдает за Чжентином. Гладит ладонями поясницу и соскальзывает чуть ниже. Чжентин в одной сюйкуневой рубашке и от него пахнет сюйкуневым одеколоном. От того насколько он родной, принадлежащий одному ему, у Сюйкуня кружится голова. Сюйкун делает шаг вперед, заставляя Чжентина попятится назад, и еще несколько. Подхватывает Чжентина под бедра и усаживает на кухонный стол.   
  
Широкими ладонями скользит по крепким бедрам, спускается ниже и пальцами массирует лодыжки. Щекочет подушечками кожу и снова поднимается выше, поглаживая кожу на внутренней стороне бера. Сюйкунь касается носом острых ключиц и трется о гладкую кожу. Ведет языком по изгибу шеи и спускается поцелуями по скулам, останавливаясь у самых губ.   
  
Чжентин смотрит на него неподвижно, обжигает дыханием сухие губы и облизывает свои. Прикрывает глаза, позволяя Сюйкуню все решать самому, и тонет в приятном чувству спокойствия, когда кончиком языка Сюйкунь проскальзывает в рот.   
  
Губы у Сюйкуня мягкие, кофейные. С привкусом вишневого джема в уголках. Он целует прерывисто, оставляет касания на щеках и носу. Медленно расстегивает каждую из пуговок на рубашке и спускается поцелуями по груди. Притягивает Чжентина ближе, вжимаясь в него всем телом и чувствует как тот мелко подрагивает от приятной ласки.   
  
\- Доводишь до греха, - тихо шепчет Сюйкунь, когда Чжентин обнимает его ногами и сжимает волосы на затылке. Трется пахом и заглядывает в глаза, а после склоняется ниже и оставляет пятнышко на шее. Кончиком языка обводит кромку уха и тихо хихикает, чувствуя, как Сюйкунь щекочет кожу на внутренней стороне бедра.   
  
\- Я могу довести тебя не только до греха, - шепчет Чжентин и Сюйкунь чувствует как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Сжимает ягодицы в ладонях и подхватывает его на руки.   
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что грязно играешь, Чжу Чжентин? – Сюйкунь прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Чжентина, оттягивая, вовлекает его в поцелуй. Аккуратно укладывает на кровать, нависая сверху, и улыбается. Тепло и нежно. Потому что с Чжентином иначе не получается.   
  
За окном сигналят машины, и уличные музыканты устраивают маленький концерт. Прозрачная вуаль гардин развивается по комнате, впуская в гостиную сквозняк, а из колонок старенького радио доносится очередная песня о любви. На столе недопитый кофе и остывшие круассаны. В холодильнике бутылка красного полусухого, а у Сюйкуня на губах вкус сладких чжентиновых губ и это то, важное, что есть у него сегодня и сейчас.


End file.
